mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 2-Tower (New Super Mario Bros.)
World 2-Fortress is a tower level in New Super Mario Bros.. Layout In this level, there are many rotating platforms that Mario can jump on. At the beginning of the level, there are a few sets of platforms that rotate around wheels. Between the second one and the third one, there are three Question Blocks, and one of them contains a power-up. A Dry Bones can walk onto the third one, so Mario will have to be careful. To progress, Mario must wait until the platform is at the left and then jump into an area with a rope that he can hang onto. This area also contains another Dry Bones. After that, Mario will encounter another set of platforms, and this time there are two options as to where to go. In order to go the side way, Mario should wait until the platform is at its highest point, and then wall Jump up a passage to a door. Through the door, there is a strange object which Mario can wall jump inside. He should do this until he can see the second Star Coin, and then jump off. To actually get the Star Coin, Mario should jump on top of the object, and to exit, he should jump up to another object, and wall jump up to the door. In order to go the main way, Mario should wait until the platform below a rope, and then he should jump off and grab onto the rope. Once on the rope, Mario will go to the right, where there is another platform wheel. He can grab Red Coins here, but the main way is to go to the right, where there is a spring. The first Star Coin can be found at the bottom, however. Mario should use the spring to get into a green warp pipe above him. When Mario enters the pipe, he finds himself in a large area with many rotating platforms, and the Midway Point. After this, there are two Dry Bones below a red pipe. Inside the red pipe, there is Bowser Jr.. The third Star Coin can be found in the top left area. Star Coins *'Star Coin 1:' When you're on the rotating platform with the Red Ring, go to the bottom right. *'Star Coin 2:' When you're wall jumping in the golden object, use the blue platforms off to the right to get on top of the object, to reach the Star Coin. *'Star Coin 3:' Once you leave the golden object room, you will enter a room with a red cube. Hit it and two shape blocks will appear. Jump across them then wall jump between the red Warp Pipe and hit the red cube up there. This will make two more shape blocks appear in a room over to the left. Jump on those blocks and the Star Coin will be in the top left of the room. Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Category:Forts and Castles